Nanka's Secret
by Yogi Fangirl
Summary: 10 years after magic users club ended, Nanaka moved away and found out she was pregant, 5 years later she returns to Tokyo with her daughter Amy. Nanaka x Aburatsubo


Ok. this is a one chapter thing.

chapter 1

after Magic users club ended years into the future, Nanaka sits on the train reading a magazine, she moved to England when she was 18, she was moving to Tokyo to see sae, Takeo and the one she loves and left behind Aburatsubo. She never got to

tell him the news which is now a secret from him, when she moved to England she had found out that she was pregnant

after a few months.

A reddish pink haired girl opens her teal eyes and looks up at Nanaka.

"Are we nearly their mommy"

"Yes, Amy, hopefully my old friends are still their and, um"

"What is it mommy"

"Never mind dear, you'll find out"

"oh ok"

Amy looks out the train window. At the Train station, Takeo and Aburatsubo stand waiting for Nanaka. Sae walks up to the two and hands them a can of coke.

"Thank you Sae, so, what time is Nanaka so post to be here"

"She said any time after 4 pm, which it is now, she said she has a secret and sort of a surprise, she told me to not tell you guys yet"

Takeo turns red in the face.

"Uh Sae does this have any thing to do with me"

"No not at all Takeo, it's uh i rather not say"

"Now you have me thinking Sae"

"Takeo my dear, please just be paiant like me"

"Even throw you like Nanaka and i'm dating Sae now your still flirting with me, you havn't changed one bit Aburatsubo"

"You havn't either Takeo Kun"

Sae get's jealous of Aburatsubo flirting with her lover, but stays quite. Sae sees the train come in.

"Guys i think this is Nanaka now, so stop flirting"

"I wasn't flirting sae it was Aburatsubo"

"I know, oh here she comes"

Takeo and Aburatsubo turn and see Nanaka and a 5 year old girl with her that looks like Aburatsubo.

"Who is the kid"

"why ask me Takeo"

Sae runs up to Nanaka.

"Nanaka, I missed you so much"

Sae and Nanaka hug.

"I missed you too Sae"

"So Nanaka are you definitely gonna be moving back to Tokyo"

"Maybe, depends if you know who, takes my surprise ok"

"I'm sure he will, i'll leave you and Aburatsubo alone"

"Thanks Sae"

Sae runs off dragging Takeo with her.

"Sae what are you doing"

"Nanaka and Aburatsubo need to be alone now wait here with me, i need to make sure Nanaka is ok"

"Does this have something to do with that girl"

"Yes, and i'll tell you, since Nanaka wanted to tell Aburatsubo herself"

"Ok so who is the kid"

"Well her name is Amy and she's Nanaka and Aburatsubo's daughter"

"WHAT!!!! now that is a surprise"

Nanaka blushes.

"So Sae said you had a surprise"

"I do, i'm just thinking on how to put this, remember when i moved to England, well when i got their a few months i found out i was pregnant, Amy here is our daughter Aburatsubo"

Aburatsubo blushes.

"Oh, so that explains why Amy looks like me, well i'm glad that your both back in Tokyo, we have a lot of catching up to do"

"Yes we do, Amy"

"Um yes mommy"

"Meet you dad"

Nanaka points at Aburatsubo. Amy puts her hands behind her back.

"hi, um i'm glad i get to meet you finally daddy"

"Nice to meet you too Amy"

"She's a little shy"

"but she's beautiful, just like you Nanaka"

Nanaka blushes.

"Um thanks"

Sae and Takeo walk up to Aburatsubo and Nanaka.

"so how about we go out down town to the magic club"

"You mean the magic club is still going on Sae"

"yup"

"Yay Magic"

Takeo looks at Amy and pull out his wond and chats a spell. a little pink bunny appears on the ground. Takeo picks the toy bunny up and hands it to Amy.

"Thank you, how did you do that, i want to learn magic too"

" when your a little older and your mother is ok with it, i'll teach you"

"Really, you promise"

"I promise"

Aburatsubo blushes.

"Your getting on well with my daughter Takeo"

"well she's cute, and well i'm just a nice guy"

"i see, Nanaka"

"yes Aburatsubo"

"Should we have Takeo teach Amy magic"

"Sure it's ok with me, wait till she's 10 before teaching her, at the min she's only 5 years old nearly 6"

"ok then 10 it is lets get going to the club and have tea and coffee"

"But Takeo afterwards i'd like to spend time with Nanaka and Amy"

"That's fine by me Aburatsubo, me and Sae need to go back home around 7 to our one year old son, we left him with Sae's sister"

"Ok then. lets get going, we have a few hours together"

"Ok"

The End

no flames i know i'm not a very good writer -.-


End file.
